


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Episode 28: Crown Jewels

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [31]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Monsters, Reunions, Series, Story Arc, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Part 4 of the series finale arcThe disgraced leader of the Gembusters, The Prospector, has taken White Diamond's gem and has absorbed its power, and he plans on using the gems of the other diamonds as well.This is it, the final battle!
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 6





	1. Things Go From Bad To Worse

Things seemed so peaceful during the gala, even Gembusters who were reluctant to make peace with gems were enjoying themselves, but that peace was interrupted so quickly when the Prospector, wounded and bloody had the last laugh. He took White Diamond's gem and, using a device called "the crown" absorbed the gem's power, causing his body to pulsate and grow in size, as his veins began glowing white.

"Oh no! He's using that weird device embedded on his head to absorb White Diamond's power!" Dr. Bismuth pointed out. "Uh, Doc, why are you pointing out the obvious? We're right here, we all saw it, ya knucklehead!" shouted Don Ruby, kicking Dr. Bismuth in the shin. "True, but this would be useful information to anybody who might, just now, be wandering into the palace or in another area of the palace who missed the whole ordeal, boss" remarked one of her Topaz guards. "Yeah, so to reiterate, He used that device embedded in his head to absorb power from White Diamond's gem" said Dr. Bismuth. "DID EVERYBODY GET THAT!?" Don Ruby shouted sarcastically. 

"Yes, this power coursing through me, this size, this strength, it's fabulous! I can see why this overgrown old hag wanted to conquer planets!" said The, now overgrown, Prospector. He had grown to gargantuan size, comparable to the diamond's size. The already tattered clothes he had been wearing had been completely destroyed, save for his pants, to everyone's relief. "How dare you...?! Let White go this instant!" said a very flustered Yellow. "We do not wish to hurt you, but if you do not relinquish White's gem, we will have no choice but to act" Blue added. The two diamonds approached The Prospector, who was smiling with glee. He looked at his own hands, as his finger nails were turning into razor sharp claws. 

He rushed forward and slashed at the two diamonds, but before he could strike them, something rammed into him. Plasm had taken the form of a triceratops, ramming into his foot. "Argh, you little traitor, I should have never let Captain Bloodrose take you from the lab!" Prospector said. Just than he got another strike from a combined spin dash by Amethyst and Jasper. "Not bad, for a runt" Jasper commented to Amethyst. "I learn from the worst" Amethyst shot back. It wasn't long before gems and Gembusters begun fighting the Prospector, who had been fighting them off one by one, but even with all his power, he was eventually overwhelmed. "That's enough! Stop!" He commanded, his eye glowing white, striking a few nearby Gembusters, whose bodies begun to lose all colour, turning white. He soon took notice of this.

"So, this is the true power of White Diamond, eh?" He said with malicious glee. "Oh no, I was hoping he wouldn't figure out White's power in time for us to remove the gem from him" Yellow lamented. The Prospector began blasting gem and gembuster alike with his eye beams, turning them all into his puppets, not even Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl were safe from this. Yellow and Blue took a few steps back, out of fear, White's actions from many years ago, White had used this very powerful ability of hers on them. If it weren't for Steven, Blue and Yellow would have been White's puppets forever.

"Oh, what's the matter?" said The Prospector and all his puppets simultaneously "Afraid I'm going to take control of you too? Oh, don't worry, I won't do that, I have other plans for you two lovelies, you're about to become part of me too!" "What could he possibly mean?" Blue worried. But before there could be an answer, The Prospector bowed forward, revealing two similar "crowns, implanted on his shoulder blades, two tendrils came out of them, reaching for Yellow and Blue's gems, Yellow and Blue struggled to get out of their way, trying to use their powers to stop them, but to no avail. 

The tendrils reached Blue and Yellow's gems and yanked them off of them, poofing Blue and Yellow. The two tendrils quickly retracted back into the crown devices on The Prospector's back, as his veins started to glow a sickly green colouring, he grew in size once more. "Yes, more, more, and more!" He chanted. "That's enough, Prospector!" shouted Bloodrose Steven. "You! Well if it isn't my traitorous protege, don't think I forgot about you" said the Prospector. Steven couldn't help but worry about his alternate timeline counterpart. "Don't think, I'm afraid of you, I've regained the abilities you've forced me to hold back!" said Bloodrose Steven. Bloodrose Steven leapt up into the air, ready to strike, but the Prospector caught him in his hand.

"I think you forgot who taught you how to fight" said The Prospector "I also had some of the best Gembuster scientists analyze your gem if you recall, I know what you are, Bloodrose, you are one of them!" He gripped Bloodrose Steven tight "Now, let us do this..."fusion" thing that you gems are so proud of!" "What!? NO!" Bloodrose Steven exclaimed. 

Carbon, the creator of the Diamonds shouted "You fool! The pink and white diamonds must never...!" But it was too late, a huge light enveloped the Palace. "Steven, other humans, Piers, get inside the dome, now!" said the Prospector, pointing to his means of transportation. The Prospector grew larger still, his veins now glowing bright red, and protruding from his his navel, was the torso, arms and head of Bloodrose Steven. Connie, Rose, Selena, Piers, Joshua and Margaret went inside, but Steven summoned up his shield, ready to block it. "No, get inside!" said Carbon "who knows what the electro-magical pulse could do to you!?" But before Steven could respond, The Prospector began lurching, "This power, so much, so much...too much...TOO MUUUCH...HRAAAAAUGH!" 

A Huge red shockwave blasted forth from him, Steven managed to block it only slightly but, cracks appeared in his shield, eventually breaking, sending Steven flying into the dome. Carbon quickly closed the door before any of the electro-magical energy could get inside. Connie went down and lifted Steven's torso and the back of his neck "Steven, are you alright, can you hear me? Steven?" she asked frantically. Steven groaned a bit "Yeah...I can hear, but why did you call me that?" he asked. Everyone gave Steven a look of puzzlement. "Wait, why would I say that? That's my name" said Steven, he lurched in pain "Urrrgh! Why did I say that? What's wrong with my voice?" He said again "No, nothing's wrong with my voice, why am I saying these things?" "Open your eyes" said Connie. Steven did as he was told, and Connie gasped, one of Steven's eyes was normal, but the other, the pupil was diamond shaped and the iris was pink. 

Before anyone could react, a tremor shook the dome. Carbon turned on the surveillance camera to get a view of what was going on. The Prospector, had regained consciousness, his expression was wild and savage, with drool dripping down the side of his face "CROWN...JEWELS....SEEE...ENEMY! he roared. "We'll have time to asses the situation later, we have to get out of here now!" Carbon said, pressing a button, causing the outside of the dome to hover and fly through the wall, leaving a perfectly round hole. 


	2. 2 Lifeforms 1 Gem

Carbon's dome landed somewhere far away from the palace to make sure The Prospector couldn't catch up. "Steven, what the heck is going on?!" asked Connie. "I-I don't know, Connie, it's like I'm sharing my body with someone else" said Steven "wait...Steven...that's the name I chose for my son...than this body...wait what am I saying, is this...?" "Here, Mr. Universe" said Selena, giving Steven her phone, which was in selfie mode. Steven recoiled when he saw what was wrong with his eyes. "What is this...?" said Steven in horror "Steven, it's me, it's mom, we're sharing the same body, I think." Steven recoiled in pain. "Quick put him up here" said Carbon, as an operating table rose from the floor. Connie and Rose gently lifted Steven and lay him down on the table.

Carbon turned on various machines to inspect Steven's condition. "Mr. Carbon, what's wrong with my dad?" asked Piers. "That electro-magical pulse must have reset Steven's gem to it's previous state from before Pink Diamond had relinquished her existence to give Steven life" Carbon deduced. "Hey, how did you know that I was...It's a long story mom" said Steven, before lurching in pain again. Connie grabbed ahold of Steven's hand, trying to calm him down. "Something else is happening to him" Connie said. "His gem is supporting two lifeforms at once, it's causing strain on both the gem and his body" said Carbon. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Connie. "There is one thing, that gem has got to come out" said Carbon.

"What!? No, out of the question, if you remove my gem, I'll...he'll" Steven struggled. "Yes, I understand, during Amber Virus kerfuffle I had done a scan of you before our current predicament, I understand the importance of your gems presence on your body" said Carbon "but if I don't remove your gem, your condition will only worsen, I need you to trust me." "Alright...do it" said Steven, reluctantly. Carbon nodded and pulled up a futuristic microphone "Computer, switch all medical functions to manual mode" he commanded. "Switching to manual mode" a computerized voice answered. Carbon than typed into a futuristic keyboard as a device that looked like a stronger version of the crane used in a crane game came down and placed all three of its fingers on Steven's gem and began to pull. Connie covered her eyes, remembering the time when White Diamond pulled out Steven's gem, that memory still haunted her. 

Steven's gem was completely removed, and it began to glow, as Pink Diamond reformed to her original form, not as her disguise as Rose Quartz. She quickly grabbed Carbon "Okay, you removed me from Steven, now he's dying, so now what?" she asked angrily. "No...p-please..d-don't..." said Steven struggling. "Yes, there is a way we can fix this, in theory anyway" said Carbon "as the inventor of the first ever Gem, I had done research on modern gems, I believe I can revive the Pink Diamond gemstone back to from before the electro-magical pulse, but if I am to do this, it could mean that Pink Diamond will have to once again cease to exist." "If that's what it will take, then fine, I've made this sacrifice for Steven before, I can do it again!" said Pink.

Steven was still struggling to breath. Pink Diamond knelt to get a better look at Steven. "Looks like I have to go away again, Steven, from the looks of things, you've surrounded yourself with people who care a lot about you" said Pink Diamond "I cannot take you away from them just so that I can live, but it's great to see you fully grown, no, it's just great to finally meet you, you look a lot like your father." Although Steven was still suffering from lack of gem in his body, he couldn't help but smile at his mother, her voice so soothing it slightly nulled the pain. "Alright, whoever you are, I don't know what you meant by "the creator of the first gem" but if your idea does work, I'm ready" said Pink Diamond. 

But suddenly there was a tremor. "OH DEAREST FRIENDS, COME OUT AND PLAAAAAY!" said The Prospector's huge booming voice. The surveillance footage showed The Prospector in his transmogrified state, powered up by the gems of three diamonds plus one from an alternate timeline. "It looks like we may not have time for this" said Carbon "we now have a bigger problem, if he destroys this dome, nobody will be saved." On the surveillance screen, several of The Prospector's puppets were seen wandering behind him, just as deranged as he looked. "Who's that!?" asked Pink Diamond. "No time to explain, we cannot let him go near this place, we need he power of two pink diamonds" Carbon explained.

"What? But, I'm Pink Diamond, there's only one of me" said Pink. "Uh, not quite" said Rose, pulling up her shirt. Piers did the same. "You see, we're, uh, Steven's kids" said Rose "each of us have copies of dad's powers but only half as powerful." "Grandchildren? I have grandchildren?" said Pink with a slight burst of pride. "No time, there's an emergency, we need all the power we can muster if we're going to defeat him" said Carbon. "B-but what about Steven!?" asked Connie. "If The Prospector destroys this dome, we're all goners" said Joshua. "That young man who looks a bit like Pearl is right, we need to stop this thing...but...I can't leave Steven like this" said Pink. "Don't fret, this was a medical dome, it was state of the art before I modified it, there's plenty of equipment in here to keep him alive, we need to stop this thing now!" said Carbon.

Pink Diamond had no choice but to trust this stranger, Steven's life depended on it. Rose and Piers went up to join her as she exited the building. Pink, Piers and Rose couldn't fathom how huge The Prospector had become. "OH JOY, CROWN JEWELS HAS NEW PLAYMATES!" He said with malicious glee. "I thought, Blue, Yellow and White were bigger than me, but this...this..." said Pink. "Don't worry, granny, let's size up this competition" said Rose. "What? You two can fuse?" said Pink. "Yeah, we can fuse with both gems and humans, I think this what Carbon meant when he said we needed the power of 2 Pink Diamonds" said Piers. "Back when I didn't know I had to give up myself to give life to your father, I never expected I'd fuse with my own grandchildren" said Pink. "Well, first time for everything, we've got bigger fish to fry" said Rose. Pink held hands with her grandchildren, as their bodies melded together, growing to gargantuan size, not as big as The Prospector, or "Crown Jewels" as it referred to itself as. 

Crown Jewels beheld the sight of a huge six armed figure with long flowing pinkish white hair, looking like a goddess "I am restrained no longer, my rage is controlled, my fear is no more, I am Pinkest Diamond" 


	3. Keeping Steven Alive

Pinkest Diamond stared down Crown Jewels who was looking at them with glee. Crown Jewels took a pounce at Pinkest Diamond who managed to repel him with a push. Despite their superior strength to Crown Jewels, somewhere at the back of their mind, they knew they couldn't fight Crown Jewels here, lest the dome and everyone inside becomes collateral damage, if that were to happen, what would be the point of trying to fight him. Pinkest Diamond knew what they had to do, they had to lure Crown Jewels somewhere far away, needless to say that if they lure Crown Jewels away, his puppets would follow suit.

Pinkest Diamond began running east. "WHERE PINK LADY GO? CROWN JEWELS STILL WANNA PLAY!" said Crown Jewels. "Come and get me" Pinkest Diamond challenged, hoping great distances, hoping Crown Jewels would pursue them, and sure enough he did, chasing them down like a predator pursuing their prey. "You're going to have to do better than that to keep up with me" challenged Pinkest Diamond. The two kept going eastward, until they were of close enough distance. "Good, now that I have this...thing...where I want them, I can take them down without having to worry about the others" said Pinkest Diamond "but how to dispose of such a retched abomination..." Pinkest Diamond analyzed the appearance of Crown Jewels "wait, the Diamond's gems...plus that weird copy of Steven...if I can somehow remove them all from the host body, all will be said and done..."

Meanwhile back inside the Dome, "Hmm...they lured The Prospector away, good, we can focus more on keeping him alive, alright everyone this is going to be a group effort, does anyone here have any medical knowledge?" asked Carbon. "I do, well some, I have been job shadowing with Mrs. Universe's mom who's a doctor" said Selena. Carbon took out a futuristic device and hooked it up to Steven. "You are to operate this, then, This is a metabolic pump, used to stabilize weakening patience, put your hand on this part of the device and squeeze it every minute, no more no less" Carbon instructed. Selena accepted the device and gave the initial pump and looked at the clock on her phone so she could time the next squeeze precisely, not wanting any room for error. "Alright, the rest of you, keep on eye on him, any change in his condition.

"Urrrgh...C-Connie...where's Connie?" asked Steven. "I'm here Steven, I'm right here" said Connie, leaning over his face. "C-Connie, please stay with me...I-I'm scared" pleaded Steven. "Of course I will, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here as long as you need me" said Connie in a comforting tone, she took Steven's hand and grasped it tightly to let him know she will remain by his side. Steven let out a few tears "Th-thank you". Selena gave the device another squeeze which caused Steven's body to slightly spasm. "Oh no! What happened?" worried Selena. "It's alright, the sudden jolting of the body is normal, that means it's working" said Carbon "nothing went wrong." Steven was breathing heavily throughout the entire ordeal, but there was nothing else anyone could do but monitor Steven for changes and have Selena give Steven another jolt of metabolic energy every minute on the dot.

Carbon meanwhile went to various monitors and pulled up various data. "What are doin'?" asked Joshua. "Pulling up plan b, in case they take too long taking down the enemy, as advanced as the medical instruments are in here, I regret to say they are incredibly ancient, since I had replaced most of my body with machines, I hardly used them, so their energy may be finite due to underuse" said Carbon. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that" said Joshua. "Indeed, I don't have much faith in plan b, but if it does come to it, well, desperate times call for drastic measures, as it were" said Carbon. "They'll make it, I trust them, that fusion consists of my children and my mother in-law, they're family, and there's nobody I can trust more" said Connie.

Back in where Pinkest Diamond lured Crown Jewels, the fight continued. Crown Jewels's easily projected attack were very easy to dodge due to his savage nature. Crown Jewels had launched electric attacks, presumably supplied from Yellow Diamond's gem, placed on the device on his back. Pinkest Diamond desperately tried to grab one of the gems embedded on the devices he had implanted on to himself back when he was The Prospector. Crown Jewels was too fast however, nimbly dodging each and every attempt. "Hold still, damn you!" Pinkest Diamond cursed. Crown Jewels had caught on to Pinkest Diamond's plan and began running away from them. "Running is pointless!" they cried out, hopping after it.

Crown Jewel's maniacal puppets began giving chase too and had started interfere with the battle, distracting Pinkest Diamond. "I have no time to waste with you, begone!" said Pinkest Diamond trying to fend off Crown Jewel's hordes of mindless minions, and since there were so many gems and gembusters in one condensed area, there were plenty to keep Pinkest Diamond occupied, she had no choice but to poof and knockout every mind controlled puppet respectively. It was difficult as there were hundreds and hundreds of them, but regardless Pinkest Diamond had to pull through, there was someone counting on them to finish off Crown Jewels. All the mind controlled puppet dogpiled Pinkest Diamond, but Pinkest Diamond stood on their feet and sent all the mind controlled minions flying every which direction, and continued to pursue Crown Jewels who was staggering off, away from them.

Snarling in frustration, Pinkest Diamond was surrounded by a pink aura, picking up speed, heading straight toward Crown Jewels, leaping and successfully yanked Yellow Diamond's gem off of Crown Jewels, whose arm began to shrivel and shrink in size. "One down, three to go" said Pinkest Diamond. "YOU GAVE CROWN JEWELS OWIE, YOU PAY FOR THAT NOW!" Crown Jewels roared, there was no full reduction in size however, it would seem that to fully strip him of all his power, it would require the rest of the diamonds to be freed from Crown Jewels 


	4. Things Get Desperate

With the removal of Yellow Diamond's gem, Crown Jewels was not as powerful as he once was, but slightly more intelligent, it now understood that Pinkest Diamond wants to remove all the diamonds from his body, earlier he just a hunch, but the removal of Yellow Diamond's gem meant that there was slightly less power overwhelming the body and the mind, however, that still didn't mean he was of sound mind. Pinkest Diamond kept trying to go for the rest of the gems embedded in Crown Jewels, but Crown Jewels kept dodging, even with one arm he remained pretty quick, Pinkest Diamond kept trying to knock out Crown Jewels but was held back by the many gems embedded into him, not wanting to shatter any of the gems.

"COME ON THEN, HIT CROWN JEWELS! BREAK TINY GEMS IN BODY, WHO WERE THEY? ME DON'T KNOW" Crown Jewels mocked. Pinkest Diamond found themselves in a moral dilemma, the part of them that was the original Pink Diamond, was always against shattering gems from when she started the gem war, she never wanted any gems to be killed when she initially rebelled against, and the other two thirds of them had inherited their father's sentimentality, especially against shattering. "Hrrgh, being outsmarted by an almighty idiot, what a disgrace" Pinkest Diamond grumbled "no, I must not fall for his taunts, I must keep a cool head and strike when he's foolish enough to give away an opening."

Crown Jewels took advantage of Pinkest Diamond's contemplating and pounced, Pinkest Diamond summoned up an extremely large version of the Rose Quartz shield, but with three Rose patterns on the shield, as Crown Jewels made contact with it, he quickly bounced back in pain, as the thorns on the rose stem pattern on the shield had been literal spikes. "Interesting, a powered-up version of the original shield, can defend against as well as repel foes, a most interesting discovery." Just than, Yellow Diamond's gem suddenly flashed and shook in Pinkest's hand, she released the gem as Yellow Diamond had reformed, her new form had rather primitive looking clothing, and armour, with a cape that looked like it was made of feather's. "Ugh, what happened? What am I wearing!?" Yellow exclaimed. "OH, WHAT THIS? NEW PLAYMATE?" Crown Jewels asked. Yellow Diamond recoiled in disgust at the sight of Crown Jewels, and noticed White and Blue's gems imbedded into him "That's right...That thing...That...Prospector, took White and me and Blue...but how am I?" "Yellow Diamond, it is a pleasure that you could join us, you're assistance would be greatly appreciated" said Pinkest Diamond. Yellow Diamond gasped in shock, not believing what she was seeing "P-pink? Is that you? But...I thought...how did...?" "There will be time for explanations later" said Pinkest Diamond "right now, I require your aid to save the rest of the diamonds." 

"I would like to help...but...I feel so week, being a part of that thing must have drained me somehow" said Yellow "forgive me, but I must rest." said Yellow. "Great, the one time she takes me seriously and she can't do anything" grumbled Pinkest Diamond's Pink Diamond component. 

* * *

Back in the dome, things seemed to be making a turn for the worst, as Steven had begun growing fairly weaker. "Steven? Steven!? No, no, please stay with us" Connie pleaded. "But, I did the pump at precisely the right time, what did I do wrong?" asked Selena. "You did nothing wrong, that metabolic pump was meant to keep him stable until the Prospector was defeated, but I fear the battle may be taking too long, we must resort to plan B" Carbon explained. He pressed a button on the operating table, as a glass like bubble began forming above Steven, and absorbing him, upon being fully emerged by the bubble Steven stopped moving completely. "What did you do?" Connie asked.

"Worry not, I merely put him in a state of suspended animation, however this will only last for so long, which is why I need someone to go out there and gather a specific material" said Carbon. Everyone went silent, ready to heed his words. "Now this explanation won't take long, luckily we're nearby an entrance to a cave, and deep within that cave should be a huge fossil, I need someone to go down into that cave and retrieve a fragment from that fossil, it doesn't matter where, just get the fragment" said Carbon. "I'll do it" said Joshua "He may not be my real uncle, but He's the only one I got, I'd do anything for Uncle Steven, let me go down there, pops."

"Very well, take this drill and make haste to that cave, a life is on the line" said Carbon, handing Joshua a drill like device. "You're Gem Mom would be very proud of you if she were here right now" said Connie. "You're damn right she would, well, gotta jet, yo Margaret, want in on this?" Joshua replied. "Coming, Daddy!" said his adopted daughter. Joshua and Margaret quickly dashed off in the direction of the cave entrance. "Ah, the drive of youth, it's what truly gets things done, no matter what the race, no matter what the civilization. The old and decrepit look down on them thinking their old ways is how things should be" said Carbon "forgetting that they too were once young themselves and their established values were once hot-blooded youthful ideals." 

"Excuse me?" asked Connie. "Oh, it's nothing, just reminiscing about the old days, the final days on this planet" said Carbon "back in my old hometown, the council of elders had run our city state, but they were forced out of power after letting The White Diamond have full unsupervised control of the city, this was back when the White Diamond you know now was a simple Artificial Intelligence." "No leader is without their flaws, I suppose" said Selena.

Connie went back to Steven's side, a little bit relieved that he was in suspended animation, at least for now he was safe. 


	5. The Great Titan

In The Dome, Carbon began looking through old files. "I know they're in there somewhere, ah ha, now I should still have some leftover raw materials, good, now all we need is that fossil fragment" he muttered. "What are those?" asked Connie. "Things that might save your husband once those two get back" Carbon answered "however I do stress the "might" part, I'm not entirely sure it will work, but the fight is still going on so it's best we use any and all alternative options to save Steven's life." Connie looked over next to Carbon's monitors and saw a picture of an alien woman who sort of looked like Pink Diamond. Connie was a bit more at ease knowing that Steven was currently in a state of suspended animation, he may not be in a better condition but at least he wasn't suffering or worse, dead. 

"Who is this?" asked Connie. "Oh, her? She's an old student of mine, orphaned, I took her under my wing, taught her everything I knew" said Carbon "she eventually became my closest confidant, In fact it was her that helped put together Pink Diamond's original programming, so, I know what it is like to lose a loved one, madam, and don't worry, I shall do everything I can to make sure you don't feel the pain I have." "Thank you" said Connie

* * *

Meanwhile in the nearby caves Joshua led Margaret deep into the cave, looking for the fossil. Joshua was using his phone as a flashlight. "Thank goodness I conveniently charged this before coming here, huh?" said Joshua, trying to comfort his adopted daughter who seemed to be afraid of the pitch darkness. During the early days of her living with Joshua, when she accidentally broke a glass that she had been drinking out of, she had been afraid that he would put her in the "Dark Place" like her real father used to do whenever she had caused an accident. Of course she now knows that Joshua would never do something like that to her, but still, the dark bought back bad memories but she felt a little comfortable when Joshua tried to make light conversation.

"Stop. You must come no further" a haunting voice told them. "Who's there?!" Joshua called out. "I am the guardian of this cave, none may enter, leave at once!" The voice commanded. "Ay, we ain't going nowhere, not without a fragment from 'dat fossil buried deep in this here cave" said Joshua. "How did you know about The Titan!?" asked the voice. "An old man called Carbon told us about it, and we ain't leaving without a fragment from it" said Joshua.

For a moment, the voice went silent, and in the distance a sapphire came out from the darkness, it's dress tattered, and it's one singular eye was not obscured by bangs, but where a pupil should be, was its gem. It's gem had a reflective light bouncing off it, sort of like a star. "I am Star Sapphire, The Progenitor, The Prototype of all gems" said Star Sapphire "this "old man" you mentioned, this Carbon, is my creator, so I sincerely hope you are not lying to me about him sending you here, because if you are, I will not be amused." "No look, I am telling the truth, see look, he gave me this" said Joshua, showing her the drill like device Carbon had given him.

"Hmm...yes, this is his handiwork, but then again, you could have stolen it, yes that could be a possibility" said Star Sapphire "do you have any proof that what your are telling is the truth?" "Well, no, I don't, but I don't got time to run back and give you proof, I'm trying to save a life over here" said Joshua. In the blink of an eye, Star Sapphire was six inches away from Joshua "Be still!" she commanded. "...I detect...no deception" said Star Sapphire "you got lucky, intruder, but if you had been lying...well, let's just say, you don't want to know what I'd do or what I am capable of." "Jeez, yer a real ray o' sunshine ain't ya?" Joshua complained. "Very well, I shall show you the way to The Titan" said Joshua.

Star Sapphire lead them to the very back of the cave, Joshua gasped, not believing what he was seeing, a huge fossilized bipedal beast skeleton was against the cave's wall, with what appeared to be huge ancient looking metal spikes piercing it, some were even in the gaps between its ribs. "That's huge, bigger than a dinosaur, what kind of animals were running around on this planet?" Joshua commented. This creature was a site to behold, it reminded him of a story his gem mother had told him, about a time when Steven had turned into a monster as the result of all the stress he went through in the later years of his childhood, and the skull structure of the fossilized creature standing before him sort of matched his gem mother's description of what Steven's monster form had looked like. 

"This was no animal, this was one of a kind" said Star Sapphire "this was The Titan, I was not around back then, but my creator's people had an old legend. At one point in this planet's early history, solar flares had caused a worldwide drought on this planet, all living things on its surface were on the verge of death. And then a miracle happened, The Titan had willed itself into existence from a higher plane of existence. It let out a mighty roar that summoned back long lost rainclouds and revitalizing a dying world. For a few generations, the ancient peoples expressed their gratitude and The Titan gave more and more...However, among the ancient people there were greedy hearts. Lords, Kings, Emperors and the like, they all wanted The Titan's power for themselves, each one came up to The Titan and demanded that it would fight for their side, The Titan however did not want to go with any ruler, and so these figureheads did all they could to defame The Titan, they even swayed the common folk from whom most of The Titan's blessings were received. Fed up with the ancient people, The Titan lashed out, causing plagues instead of blessings, and all of the ancient people unified in a war against The Titan, even though The Titan was incredibly powerful, the ancient people found a way to defeat it..."

"And those metal spikes are...?" "Yes, Joshua, those are the very weapons specially made to defeat The Titan, but despite being long fossilized, remnants of its power still reside within its bones" said Star Sapphire. "Hey, wait, I didn't tell ya my name, how did...?" Joshua stammered. "Simple, I read your mind, that's how I deduced that you were not lying" said Star Sapphire "Now, aren't you going to extract a fragment from its bones?" Joshua remembered why he came here in the first place and rushed up to the fossil with the special drill like tool in hand. "Still, that story though, I can't believe it, I mean godlike beings existing? It's crazy" Joshua said, operating the device.

"It is a big universe out there, vast, possibly infinite, no matter how much one researches, no matter how many questions get answered, another takes its place and sometimes answers get unanswered" said Star Sapphire.


	6. Primal Yellow Diamond

Meanwhile the battle against Crown Jewels was still raging, with Yellow Diamond taking a moment to gather her strength back after being successfully extracted from the forced fusion. Pinkest Diamond had been holding their own against the abomination, but with the albeit minor intelligence boost to it, Pinkest Diamond and Crown Jewels were evenly matched. Yellow Diamond couldn't stand being so helpless while a fusion of others was fighting so hard to rescue her fellow diamonds. She was never used to being so helpless, she had been helpless ever since the Amber Pandemic, she had to fight, she needed to fight. She got up, feeling like she was strong enough to fight. 

"Yellow!? Come to join in the fight, huh?" said Pinkest Diamond. "Y-yes I have, I may not have completely regained my strength, but I cannot sit idly by while you fight so hard for the sake of me, Blue and White" said Yellow "I'll do whatever I can to aid you in this battle." "That is all I ask of you" said Pinkest. "THE MORE THE MERRIER. ONE, TWO, A HUNDRED, IT NO MATTER, CROWN JEWELS STILL WIN!" Crown Jewels pounced toward Yellow, but was shielded by Pinkest's shield. "Thanks for that" said Yellow. "We'll win this as a team, you watch my back, I'll watch yours" said Pinkest. Yellow Diamond rubbed her hands together to conjure up enough energy to blast at Crown Jewels, hopefully to dislodge the rest of the diamonds.

She launched her electric blast at Crown Jewels, but she hadn't conjured up enough energy for it to be powerful enough to do anything but mildly irritate Crown Jewels. "No! That's not enough" Yellow grumbled. Crown Jewels made yet another attempt to attack Yellow, but Pinkest Diamond gave him one swift kick and sent him flying into a nearby gem building. "Focus Yellow, if your powers aren't working, resort to hand to hand combat" Pinkest Diamond advised. Yellow was at a loss, she never once had to make do without her powers. "This can't be, I can't be powerless, I have to get up, my powers are still in there, I need to focus, I...need...to..." a yellow aura began fluctuating from Yellow. 

"I need power...more power!" Yellow cried out, as her body became completely engulfed in the sparkling yellow aura, flashed brightly until a huge light engulfed the surrounding area. When the light dimmed down, where Yellow Diamond was, was a yellow sparkling bird like creature, letting out a huge roar. Even Crown Jewels was taken aback by the sudden appearance of of this creature. "Y-yellow!? What is this? Corruption?" Pinkest Diamond stammered. "No...I don't think it is, I seem to be in control like this, let me see what I can do in this form" said Yellow's voice. The yellow bird creature took to the sky, circling Crown Jewels like a vulture about to descend upon its dying prey. "NO, BIG BIRDIE GET DOWN SO ME CAN HURT YOU!" Crown Jewels cried out. 

Yellow Diamond's new form sent out an electric blast from its mouth, striking Crown Jewels, the vibrations that went through its body forced Bloodrose Steven to come loose from the fusion, giving Crown Jewels less power. Bloodrose Steven moaned upon gaining consciousness "Ugh, what hit me" said Bloodrose Steven. "This is great, I might not even be necessary in this battle" said Pinkest Diamond. "What the heck!? Who are you?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "No time to explain, we need your help too, Blue and White are still trapped in The Prospector and need our help" said Pinkest Diamond. "Alright, nobody fuses with me unless I say so" said Bloodrose Steven. He may not have any idea what was going on but he had no time to question it. 

Yellow Diamond's primal form swooped down, it's talons bared, ready to grab White Diamond's gem off of Crown Jewels's head, but Crown Jewels summoned up Blue Diamond's powers and blasted a blue light upon Primal Yellow, causing her to lose control of her flight due to the overwhelming sadness that came from Blue's powers. Primal Yellow did a few basic flying maneuvers to try and regain the momentum she had lost in order to try again. Crown Jewels tried firing a blast of blue diamond's energy towards Pinkest Diamond, who was using their shield trying not to get hit. Yellow once again tried swooping down, but Crown Jewels picked up a huge boulder, throwing it in Yellow's direction. 

Yellow Diamond was struck by the boulder, she wasn't used to flying enough to have dodged out of the way in time, she was sent plummeting from where she was, reverting back to her regular humanoid form. She struggled to her feet. Crown Jewels slowly approached her. "YOU GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" said Crown Jewels. "I don't think so" said the voice of Captain Bloodrose. Captain Bloodrose took advantage of the fact that he was the smallest combatant in this fight, allowing him to sneak on his back unnoticed, as Crown Jewels was too distracted by his bigger opponents. Captain Bloodrose had his hands on Blue Diamond's gem, and yanked it off "Hey...uh...big pink gem, catch!" Captain Bloodrose threw Blue Diamond's gem, which Pinkest Diamond caught.

"NO! NO FAIR, YOU CHEATED! I HATE CHEATING!" said Crown Jewels, sounding like a child in the middle of a tantrum. "You're one to talk about cheating, you came out of nowhere and took White Diamond's gem and the others too, how's that for fair?" Pinkest Diamond scolded. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" He threatened. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, you're down to one more gem, I hope you like humble pie, because you're about to get served a mouthful of it" said Pinkest Diamond. "NO! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER! NEVER!" Crown Jewels said, stomping his foot.


	7. It's Over...

Three Diamonds had been removed from the Prospector, his mind still severely damaged by the overwhelming power, but nonetheless he stood his ground. "Y-you think you still winning? No, I can still fight..." he muttered. Pinkest Diamond had already known that they had won, they simply took a moment to revel in their victory. Yellow on the other hand was more concerned about how Blue was, wanting to make sure she was okay before moving to pluck White Diamond's gem, and didn't want to make her next move until she emerged from her gem.

The Prospector's eyes glowed White, sending a beam towards Pinkest and Yellow, but Pinkest summoned up her shield. "It is useless, Prospector, Pink Diamond is too familiar with White Diamond's tricks, she knows everything the other diamonds are capable of, but as a part of me she no longer fears these abilities, give up, you lost, or shall I humiliate you further" Pinkest Diamond bragged. Yellow Diamond couldn't understand it, but hearing Pinkest Diamond's words made her feel guilty in a sense, it also made her realize that Pink herself literally was part of the fusion. 

"N-nooo...I can still win, I can still do it!" The Prospector said, making a mad dash towards Pinkest Diamond. Pinkest Diamond grabbed White's gem atop his head, as The Prospector tried taking a few swings at Pinkest Diamond, but all were in vain, not a single one hit them. "This is getting pathetic, I should just remove White's gem and get it over with" said Pinkest Diamond. With little effort she removed White Diamond's gem from the Prospector. the Prospector's body shrunk back to his normal size, his body spasming, struggling to get up.

Suddenly, Blue Diamond's gem began to glow, she emerged with her dress as high as her knees, making her legs visible for the first time in like, ever, her top was sleeveless. "Wh-where..." Blue murmured. "It's okay Blue, you're alright, I'm here" said Yellow. "I was just made a part of..." "I know, but it's over now, they saved us" said Yellow. Blue looked at where Yellow was pointing and saw Pinkest Diamond, she couldn't hold back her tears. "What...Pink...is that you...but you're so..." Blue stammered. Pinkest simply looked at Blue and Yellow with a blank stare. 

Suddenly they saw a crowd gathering, one of gem and gembuster alike, with Llesh at the forefront of it. The gembusters gathered around the Prospector. Llesh gave The Prospector a good look over "Still alive, just barely" said Llesh "it was partially my fault he wound up like this, I shall take him with me to a distant deserted planet, I'll look after him alone, that is how I shall atone for standing by as he spiralled into madness." He lifted the Prospector over his shoulder "N-no...I...but...vengence...." The Prospector stammered. "It's over...Aurathar" said Llesh.

The Gembusters gave room for Llesh to leave, giving the gembuster salute. Despite his actions, despite killing his own soldiers, The Prospector had been seen as a role model and as a father figure to all Gembusters, they couldn't forgive him for his actions in the huge battle and for controlling their minds, they also couldn't forget all that he had done for them, he gave them purpose, he gave them all a home and a family, so this departure was meant with mixed feelings.

Soon, White's gem began to glow, as White had reformed, her cape was tattered and wasn't sparkling, and her clothing under the cape was less revealing, there were were grey makeup tear lines around her eyes. Yellow and Blue went up to White to make sure she was okay. "White, thank goodness you're alright" said Blue. "I...I've seen them" said White. "Seen what?" asked Yellow. "His memories, while I was close to his brain, I saw his memories, felt his pain, his sense of loss...this is what we've been doing all this time? I know I've denounced what we did in the past, but never have I experienced them..." White said, tearing up. "White..." said Blue. She looked at all the gems and gembusters who had overheard what she had said. Even the gembusters who were hesitant to this new piece were a bit moved by it.

It was then that White noticed Pinkest Diamond behind her. White was silent, not believing her eyes. Pinkest Diamond satisfied with her work, unfused back into Pink Diamond, Rose and Piers. "Pink! It is you! But how...?" Blue asked. "Well, when that creature fused with a weird copy of Steven, it sort of made this pulse that revived me somehow" said Pink. "Copy of Steven!?" The Diamonds exclaimed. Bloodrose Steven then removed his helmet "It's a long story" he said. "Anyway, if I had stayed in Steven, it would have hurt him badly so I had to be removed and...STEVEN!" Pink realized "Oh no! How long was I separated from him, sorry, we'll continue this conversation later! Come on you two!" Pink Diamond lifted both Rose and Piers and dashed back to the Dome where Carbon had been staying.

* * *

Pink made it back to the Dome and Carbon was outside waiting for her. "Mr. Carbon, is Dad okay?" asked Piers. "I'm sorry, but you three were taking too long..." said Carbon. A look of sadness started to show up on Rose's, Pink's and Piers's faces. "...I had to resort to plan b, which luckily managed to work" Carbon continued. He opened the door, Steven greeted his kids and his mom, leaving the Dome being supported by Connie and Selena. "He's okay!" said Pink "but how...?" "If you still have doubts that I am your creator, I still have the blueprints for your gem and a copy of the gem data from before you were revived, I was actually worried that it wouldn't work and Steven's body would reject the gem or the gem data would reject Steven, but miraculously things managed to work." "When the pink Steven looked somewhat hesitant to unite with Steven, I feared for the worst" said Connie. 

"But, why are you two supporting him like that?" asked Rose. "His body may have accepted the new gem, however, it will take time for it to adapt to him, for a while he'll be rather week but he should get his strength back soon enough, and make sure he gets enough exercise too, it will help speed up the process" Carbon explained "of course, if you still want to, I can bring the original Pink Diamond back to before the initial pulse and Steven will be back to full strength already if he bonds with it." "Steven, what do you want?" asked Pink. "I...I think I'll be okay like this...I'll be back to normal eventually anyway, besides...Mom...I'd rather have you" said Steven.

Pink couldn't help but tear up at that, for so long she had wanted to meet her son, and now, her son wanted her in his life


	8. One Reunion After Another

Steven being alright was a huge relief to Pink Diamond and Steven's kids. Rose and Piers were nearly bought to tears, and so was Pink Diamond. It wasn't long after that the Diamonds had arrived where the dome was located, wondering where Pink had gone off to. They were bewildered by the sight of Pink Diamond being back, Carbon had explained to the diamonds what had transpired. "So...Pink...this is you, it's really you!" Blue picked up Pink and nuzzled her like she had done with Steven when she thought he was Pink. "Yes, yes it's me, knock it off Blue, jeez" said Pink. "Oh, sorry, it's just...well, you're back!" said Blue. Blue put Pink back down and noticed the change in attire for the Diamonds.

"I certainly missed a lot, haven't I?" said Pink. Steven, Connie, the other Diamonds all took turns filling Pink in what had transpired since she initially gave up her life to have Steven. "Wow, this is a lot to take in..." said Pink "I still can't believe you did what I couldn't, Steven, I never wanted you to inherit my problems." "Well, it all worked out in the end, I mean, I saved the world and, yeah, there were the things that happened when I was sixteen, but it all turned out fine in the end" said Steven. "I've noticed, I still can't believe I just fused with my grandchildren" "Hey, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are here on Homeworld too, would you like to see them?" asked Connie.

"I don't know, after how Garnet and Amethyst reacted to me actually being Pink Diamond, I'm worried how they'll react if they see me" Pink admitted. "You'll never know if you don't at least try" said White. "Indeed, you showed no fear when you stood up to us, this will hardly be a challenge for you" said Yellow. In all the years she had existed she was surprised hearing words of encouragement from Yellow and White of all people, Blue was one thing, but Yellow and White? That was an oddity to say the least, but this could have also been the aftermath of Steven's doing.

"Trust me Gem-ma would be happy ta see ya" said Joshua. "And you are...?" Pink asked. "Oh, I'm Pearl's son" "Than Pearl is..." "Oh, nah, It's not like that, I just call Pearl my mother, technically she's my dad" Joshua explained. "You mean she...with a woman?! Wow, I never thought Pearl would actually even consider doing that" said Pink. "Well, it was thanks to Steven that Pearl got encouraged to try new things" said Connie. "I'll say" Pink added. "Well, come, Pink, let's go see them, I'm sure they missed you as much as we did" said Blue. "We sure did" said a familiar voice. "Garnet?" asked Pink. Pink saw that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were all there, waving at Pink. Pink felt a bit guilty about lying to Garnet and Amethyst about her identity, and ever worse about forcing Pearl to keep her secret. Behind them was her original Pearl and Spinel, which made her feel all the more guilty.

There was a bit of a heartfelt reunion, a few apologies from Pink to her original pearl and Spinel, who had suffered the most from her impulsive actions. Afterwards, Pink got more acquainted with her daughter in law and grandchildren. After overseeing the repairs of the palace, Steven wanted to go back home to rest, and his family, the crystal gems, Joshua and Margaret agreed. "So, you'll be wanting to join Steven in going to Earth, I presume?" asked Yellow. "I know, I just came back and all but..." said Pink. "No, Pink, it's alright, Steven is your son after all, it's only natural you want to get to know him, you don't need our permission to leave" said Blue. "Really? You're okay with me going to Earth?" asked Pink. "All we ask is that you at least come around and visit from time to time, and remember, no matter what, you'll always have a home here" said White. 

After giving he Diamonds a tearful goodbye, she joined Steven and co. and went with them to the warp pad. "You're going to like the house Grandpa Greg and the gems built in front of the temple Grandma" said Rose. "I think I will, I can't wait to learn more about Steven, your mother and you two as well" said Pink. "Oh, that's not all of Steven's family, just wait till you meet the twins" said Amethyst. "Twins, you mean I have two more grandchildren!?" said Pink excitedly "but...why didn't you bring them?" "Well, it was an emergency situation and the twins are still babies" said Connie

"Grandbabies!? I have grandbabies!? Well, what are we waiting for, I wanna see them!" Pink reacted, running towards the warp pad. Connie and Steven looked at each other and laughed a bit. Everyone got onto the warp pad and it flashed them all the way back home. 

* * *

The warp pad flashed and everyone was home, by the looks of it, it was mid-afternoon. "Greg, we're back" said Connie. "Oh hey, you guys were gone a long time, I was starting to worry, you know" said Greg "hey, what happened to Steven/ he doesn't look a hundred percent." "Oh, I, uh, got a new gem, because, well...something happened bringing my old one back to life..." said Steven "I'll, explain more later...but I'm kind of tired right now." "His old gem came back to life...wait...does that mean what I think it means?" Greg asked. 

"Hi Greg..." said Pink, slowly walking down the stairs. "...You...you look so different...but it's you isn't it?" asked Greg. "Yes, Greg, I'm back" said Pink. The couple shared a tearful embrace that lasted for almost fifteen minutes. After explaining what had happened on Homeworld to Greg, Greg had partially understood what was going on. Connie put Steven on the couch so he could get some proper rest, while everyone got reacquainted with Pink Diamond. 

"So, Greg, I hear that Steven and Connie made two new additions to their family" said Pink. "Oh, the twins, their in the next room over, but you're gonna need to be quiet, I just got them down for their nap" said Greg in a hushed tone. Greg slowly opened the door to the nursery, Pink crawled in to get a better look at the babies. "Oh wow, look at them, they look so peaceful" Pink whispered "oh, I wish they weren't sleeping so I could hold them" "They'll wake up soon, I bet they're going to love you" whispered Greg. "Greg?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for raising Steven when I couldn't"

Later that night, Connie and Steven were in their bed, as Pink pulled up a blanket over them. "Thanks Mom, but you really don't need to tuck us in" said Steven. "Oh, come on, Steven, let her, she never got the chance to do it when you were a kid" said Connie. Pink giggled "I've only known her for a day, but I already like your wife Steven." Pink gave both Steven and Connie a kiss goodnight as she turned off the lights. Going back into the living room, she saw that Greg was still up. "Oh, hey, Greg, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Pink. "...I know it's not your name but, can I still call you Rose?" he asked.

"Of course you can, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Pink. "I'm an old man now, Rose, sure I'm only in my sixties and It'll probably be a while yet before I'm gone, but, still, if you are back...will you make this old man's remaining years meaningful" asked Greg, holding a small box. "Greg...is that what I think it is in that box?" asked Pink. "It is...I sort of bought it while you were pregnant with Steven, but then you had Steven before I could muster up the courage to pop the question" Greg admitted. "Yes, Greg, my answer is yes..." 


	9. Bonus Chapter: Bloodrose Brigade's New Adventure

Bloodrose Steven, with his identity revealed to the diamonds, explained his story of how he came from a parallel timeline where Peridot betrayed the crystal gems and told Yellow Diamond the truth about earth. Yellow Diamond then realized why he wanted one of the old decommissioned ships that was capable of beyond light speed, as traveling at that speed might bring him back to his timeline, but as to why he wanted to go back to his timeline was unknown, even to him. Garnet had whispered to him that there was something happening in his timeline that he really needed to see. 

With all explanations out of the way, Bloodrose Steven, setup the ship, readying himself to leave, he didn't know what Garnet meant by "something he needed to see" but seeing as how it was Garnet, his curiosity got the better of him, whatever it was he needed to see, he had to go. As he was about to enter the ship..."Leaving so soon, Captain?" asked Plasm. "You didn't think you were going to leave without us, did you Cap'n Dad?" asked Junior. Bloodrose Steven was shocked to see his crew right behind you. "You...want to come with me?" asked Bloodrose Steven. "Of course, you're our captain, wherever you go we follow" said Robyne. "Wow, you guys...wait, where's Tho'rax?" "I am right here" said Tho'rax, right behind him. Steven was not expecting to see what he had seen, Tho'rax looked to drastically different to be recognizable. "Tho'rax, did the change finally happen? You're a queen now?" asked Bloodrose Steven.

"That is correct, now that I am in my present form however, I am afraid I must leave the Bloodrose Brigade, as a queen, I have responsibilities of building and maintaining a hive" said Tho'rax "Yellow Diamond was kind enough to send me to a life filled moon orbiting one of her former colonies, there will be plenty of food there." "Well, you will be missed, but I understand, I wish you and your hive good luck" said Bloodrose Steven. "I had anticipated that I will be missed so that's why I bought along this soldier" said Tho'rax. Just then one of Tho'rax's offspring, who resembled Tho'rax back when she was a soldier and answered to "he". "Well met Captain Bloodrose, as my queen is unable to join you on your continuing adventures, she has offered me as her replacement, my combat skills were inherited from her, she gave me specific orders to follow your command" said the soldier.

"Wow, Tho'rax, this means a lot, he looks so much like you did" said Plasm. Bloodrose Steven gave Tho'rax the traditional Bloodrose Brigade salute "Thank you for being part of the team, Tho'rax" said Bloodrose Steven. "Thank you!" The rest of the team said copying Bloodrose Steven's gesture. As The Bloodrose Brigade said their goodbyes to Tho'rax and welcomed her replacement, the ship took off. When the ship left Homeworld's Atmosphere, they gave the planet one final look before heading out to the exact coordinates that Garnet gave Bloodrose Steven. 

"So, here we are, in Earth's orbit, I guess it's here where we go into beyond light speed?" asked Robyne. "Yep, I don't know why she would ask me to do this, but seeing the destroyed earth in my timeline is going to give me bad memories, but, it's Garnet, she wouldn't ask me to do this if she didn't have a good reason" said Bloodrose Steven. As his button hovered over the handle he looked to his crew "Well, here we go" said Bloodrose Steven. The rest of the brigade gave him an assuring nod, as he pulled down the handle and the ship went off to beyond light speed. 

When the ship went out of beyond light speed, Steven looked at the destroyed Earth, remembering the horror he felt when he first saw it, back when he was much younger. "Captain, look!" said Robyne, pointing out the opposite window. Bloodrose Steven looked out the window and saw a strange structure on the moon. "What is this?" he wondered, he piloted the ship towards the moon for a closer look. Suddenly one of the monitors on the ship began making a pinging noise. "Someone is attempting to hail us" said Tho'rax 2. Bloodrose Steven piloted the ship closer to the surface of the moon and landed. "Helmets on, team!" said Bloodrose Steven. 

The Bloodrose Brigade put on their space helmets and exited the ship, and opened the door to the strange structure, Steven suddenly remembered something about this structures...the diamond moon base was supposed to be here, but this structure looked different. When he got inside he saw familiar figures waiting for him. "Hello there Steven, I knew you'd eventually come back" said an all to familiar voice.

"G-garnet?" Bloodrose Steven stammered. "It's not just me" Garnet answered. Behind her were Amethyst and Pearl. Bloodrose Steven took off his helmet, assuming there'd be air in the building, which of course he was right. "But how? How are you here?" asked Bloodrose Steven. "I helped them" said a Ruby's voice. To Steven's surprise, there was Don Ruby, or at the very least, his timeline's equivalent of Don Ruby. "My gang busted me out, years ago, my informative resources caught me up on your situation when the Diamonds had you living with them" said Don Ruby "so we did what any sensible gem would do, hijack the human zoo, dumped out all the experimented humans because they ain't really alive no more, made the cruise ship bigger and gathered every human we could find on Earth while the cluster was awakening" Don Ruby explained. 

"I still don't know how you managed to expand the former zoo to fit the entire populous of Earth in so little time" said Pearl. "Ay, my gang's got a Bismuth crew that works fast with no questions asked" Don Ruby shrugged. "Wow, look at you Steve, last time I saw you, you were...as big as I was" said Amethyst. "Wait, did that ruby just say she gathered as many humans as she could onto here...does that mean?" asked Bloodrose Steven.

"Yes, I'm here too" said a familiar voice. "C-connie?" "It's been a long time" said Connie "come on, you've got to see what was made here." Everyone followed Connie into a huge habitable dome, a huge almost endless field of green grass and bushes that bore synthetic fruit, and lush blue water filling various lakes. "Not everybody could be saved, but there's more than enough for the human race to survive" said Connie "a new sanctuary with no borders to separate us...and a new generation was born right here..." 

Bloodrose Steven was at a loss for words as he fell to his knees, and tears began flooding from his eyes. Connie knelt down next to him and held him tight, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl did the same. Bloodrose Steven cried, it went on for several minutes, relieved that everyone was okay, the guilt that tormented him for all these years finally flooded away. After he had finished crying, he simply sat down next to Connie to process everything he had learned. "So, a new generation was born here on the moon, huh?" asked Bloodrose Steven. "Yeah, and well, whenever you feel up to it, we can make our own contribution to it" Connie answered. "You mean...?"

"Yes, Garnet told me you'd be back eventually, so I waited, I waited all this time..." said Connie. "Wow, that means a lot" said Bloodrose Steven. "So, are you going to tell me about your new friends?" asked Connie

A few weeks later after settling into their new home on the expanded Human Zoo, Bloodrose Steven gathered the Bloodrose Brigade and his timeline's equivalent of the crystal gems. "Homeworld will eventually find this place, and it will be up to us to defend it, these Diamonds are nothing like the ones we had encountered in your home timeline, so we gotta prepare for the worst." "A new mission" said Junior "and hopefully our last!" 

Thus Ends Bloodrose Steven's story.

Coming soon, Steven Universe Farther into the Future Series Finale Arc part 5: Peace And Love On The Planet Earth 


End file.
